It was only a kiss how did it end up like this
by missyemzy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet on a train heading for Paris sparks fly and they decide to spend the week together no strings attached but just how attached can two people become in one week. SMUT FLUFF


**Ok so this was wrtitten for a competition on DeviantArt but i decide to post it here as well :-)**

**This fic will probably have about 3 or four parts when its finished**

**Also i could do with a beta reader **

* * *

><p>It Was Only a Kiss. How Did it End Up Like This?<br>Kurt settled down in his seat and spread the latest Vogue open across the table in front of him as he waited for the train to depart. A whole week in Paris by himself; he had originally meant it to be him and his boyfriend, Charlie. But seeing as he caught him fucking his boss when he had turned up at his office at lunch to surprise him, Kurt tore up his ticket and kicked him out of the apartment. He sighed. What the hell was he going to do all week? Sure he could shop and sight see but that was it, and-

"Excuse me," a voice said, interrupting his internal moping. Kurt looked up to find a short, curly-haired boy with beautiful hazel eyes smiling at him. He was wearing a navy class hoodie, black skinny jeans and had a pair of hot pink wayfarers tucked in his collar. He was holding a beat up looking guitar case and had a leather hold all slung over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Kurt said, smiling back

"Would you mind if I took that seat," he said gesturing to the seat on the other side of the table. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Kurt replied.  
>The boy smiled wider and quickly pulled the leather bag off his shoulder and stood on his tip toes to put it in the overhead storage. Kurt gaped as the boy's hoodie rode up, revealing a slither of tanned skin. He turned back to his magazine quickly before the other boy caught him staring. The curly haired boy dropped down into the seat next to the window, setting his guitar down on the seat next to him.<p>

"I'm Blaine by the way," the boy said suddenly, making Kurt look up to meet his melted honey eyes.

"Kurt," he said, extending his hand. Blaine shook it eagerly. Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed like ages before Kurt coughed awkwardly, looking away. His eyes fell on the case next to Blaine.

"So you play guitar," Kurt said. Blaine looked amused.

"What gave me away?" He asked with a mock shocked expression. Kurt laughed.

"I'm psychic," Kurt said. Blaine smirked.  
>They carried on chatting and bantering for the two hour train ride to the Paris city center station. As they, talked Kurt started noticing little things about Blaine. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed or how his triangle eyebrows furrowed and looked adorable when he was confused.<br>When they finally arrived at the train station, they walked together until they had to part ways.

"Well, I'd better go grab a cab," Blaine said, looking down hearted.

"Yeah, I've got a car waiting." Kurt nodded towards a driver standing next to a black limo. Blaine smiled and offered his hand.

"It was nice meeting you Kurt," he said.

"Nice to meet you to Blaine," Kurt smiled, shaking his hand. Blaine's face fell as he turned and walked away. Kurt watched the boy retreat for a couple of seconds before sighing and starting towards the car, pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Kurt, wait a minute," Blaine called from behind him. He spun round to see the boy jogging towards him. Before Kurt could say anything, the shorter boy came to an abrupt halt in front of him and crashed their lips together.  
>Fireworks. That's the only way Kurt could describe the feeling. Everything was just exploding into colour. He felt Blaine's hand reach up to cup his cheek. He never wanted the kiss to end. Unconsciously, he slid his hand up Blaine's chest and gripped his shoulder. Eventually, oxygen became an issue and they had to break apart. They rested their foreheads together, communicating everything with their eyes. Kurt pulled back, smiling.<p>

"Come with me," he said breathlessly, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the car.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Blaine collapsed beside Kurt panting and sweating<p>

"Wow. That was…wow" Blaine breathed heavily, relaxing onto the puffy pillows. Kurt laughed and pulled the covers over his naked body, turning to face the shorter boy again. They just stared at each other like they were waiting for something to happen.

"I guess I should go," Blaine whispered. Kurt shook his head.

"Stay." Blaine looked at him, pondering something before sitting up

"Okay, I'll stay. But I have a proposition for you," the curly haired boy began. Kurt sat up.

"What is it?"

"Well, we are both alone in Paris for a whole week. Why don't we spend it together," Blaine suggested, biting his lip nervously.

"Blaine, that sounds amazing, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now," Kurt said, but Blaine shook his head.

"No. Me neither. I didn't mean like that, I meant, how about one week, no strings attached, no last names, no addresses and no numbers. Just company, fun and sex. What do you say?" He asked, looking at the taller boy. Kurt thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Okay. Let's do it," he said. Blaine grinned, leaning in to kiss the older boy before settling back down onto the bed, pulling Kurt against his chest as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed review if you want 3<strong>


End file.
